Lazy Morning
by AoiTsuki1412
Summary: It was one of those days when Haruka tends to sleep longer than usual. Kisumi was hungry so he tried to wake the blue-eyed male up so that he could cook for him. Just a random one-shot created on a whim.


**Well... a new fic from me ! I'm just pretty stressed up with my assignments and ended up writing this story as a break. Anyway, since this is a fic written on a whim, I'm sorry for any mistakes I've done here. :P**

* * *

"Haru~~", a certain peach-haired male said happily, trying to wake the person who was sleeping soundlessly beside him up. That day was one of those days when the smaller male would sleep longer than the usual days. "Hmm… You do become a sleepyhead every full moon, huh…", Kisumi lamented as Haruka didn't seems to respond to him. Slowly, he retreated back into the blanket, turning his face towards the serene face of the sleeping beauty. His eyes traveled from Haruka's long eyelashes, down to his sharp nose then stopped at the sight of his pair of lips. He brought his right hand closer to Haruka's face, fingers reaching for the soft flesh of his lips.

"Haru~~ Can I kiss you ?", he muttered while tracing his fingers on the dolphin's lips but there was still no response from the sleeping male. He let out a heavy sigh then went out of the blanket, heading to the window to pull the curtain open, letting the sunshine to pass through the window generously right into the room. He could hear some annoyed groan from the bed as the sunshine shone right onto the face of the smaller male. "Haru~~ It's morning already~", Kisumi hummed happily as he made his way back to the bed.

"Ngh… 1 more hour…", Haruka lazily replied, covering his face with the blanket.

"But Haru~~ I'm hungry…", Kisumi whined while shaking the black-haired male's body gently.

"Then make your own breakfast…"

"Haru~~ You do know that I can't cook !"

"There's a nearby cafe… You can have your breakfast there…", Haruka replied, then changed his position.

"But I want to eat your cooking…", Kisumi said with a disappointed tone in his voice.

Haruka didn't immediately reply to Kisumi's words, keeping his mouth shut for a moment. "If you really want to…"

"You're going to cook ?", Kisumi said, his eyes shone brightly as he heard Haruka's words.

"If only you managed to wake me up though… Good night…"

"Haru !"

Another heavy sigh escaped the model's mouth again as he saw his lover went back into his sleep mode in an instant. All he could do was just staring at the figure that is lying right beside him, thinking of ways to wake the heavy sleeper up. He once tried tricking him before but it didn't work the way he wanted it to be – Haruka ended up sulking for a week after that. Sulking Haruka is cute but Kisumi doesn't like it when the swimmer refuses to talk to him. 'Hmm… Normal gestures won't work too…', he thought, while his mind working to search for a solution. 'How about… this…'

Silently, he slipped into the blanket then carefully set himself on top of Haruka's shirtless body. "Haru~~", he called his name while pinching the stoic-looking male's cheeks. All that Haruka did was turning his face away as he couldn't move his body. "Kisumi… Get off me…", he grunted but Kisumi didn't care to move even a bit to Haruka's annoyance, forcing him to open his sleepy eyes to take a look at what Kisumi was actually doing. As soon as he opened his eyes, his sapphire orbs met Kisumi's slightly purplish orbs.

"You're heavy…"

"How much longer do you intend to sleep ?", Kisumi muttered, closing the distance between their faces, resting his forehead on Haruka's.

"1 more hour… Please ?", Haruka replied with his puppy eyes, begging Kisumi to just leave him sleeping but Kisumi didn't reply. "Kisu-"

Haruka's words were cut by a deep kiss from Kisumi. Easily, the peach-haired male slipped his tongue into Haruka's mouth, pressing his tongue firmly against Haruka's. The blue-eyed male went on with the flow, extending his hands to the back of Kisumi's head to pull it closer, replying to the kiss passionately while trying to win over him on the same time. Haruka pulled away from the kiss as the urge to gasp for some air was getting stronger in his chest.

"Haru…", Kisumi said then stopped for a while to take a deep breath. "I'm hungry….", he said again, staring into Haruka's clear-blue eyes with his eyes looking like a cat begging his master for food.

"Fine… I'll wake up…", Haruka replied with a small smile decorating his face, pinching the whiny male's nose a bit.

"Yay~~ I love you !", Kisumi said happily then gave a quick kiss on Haruka's lips before getting out of his blanket. Gently, he grabbed the swimmer's wrist, pulling him up from his lying position. As soon as the peach-haired male stepped down from the bed, standing beside it, he lifted his lover up, earning a whimper from him.

"Kisumi ! I can walk on my own !", Haruka said, trying to get off from Kisumi's stronger arms that supported his weight but failed.

"Hahaha… You're red~~"

"S-shut up !", Haruka said, hiding his face in Kisumi's chest.

"Ahaha… Let's take a bath together first, okay ?", Kisumi said in joy, heading towards the bathroom while humming his favorite song. Haruka didn't say anything, pressing one of his ears to the bigger male's broader chest, enjoying the sound of Kisumi's voice vibrating in his chest. Kisumi is indeed an annoying person to deal with since he loves to do embarrassing things but sometimes, Haruka doesn't mind about it. No matter how childish and spoilt he is, Haruka loves him as he is. His personality is something that he couldn't wish to have in his self. He loves how friendly Kisumi is and how happy he is all of the time – just by taking a look on his happy face, all of his problems and worries would disappear.

"Kisumi…", Haruka said, fixing his eyes on Kisumi's face.

"Hmm ?"

"I love you too…", Haruka said again, his lips carving a wide smile. Kisumi was caught off guard by Haruka's sudden act; his face was turning red as a result.

"Now you're red…", Haruka said then chuckled.

* * *

 **I hope it wasn't too bad... Hahaha... :P**

 **Feel free to Fav, Follow & Review~~ :D**


End file.
